Throne of Miscellania
Details Walkthrough Area Overview Miscellania and Etceteria are two islands connected by a single bridge. They have some resources such as Maple trees and coal. All transportation to and from the islands is on Miscellania. The boat to Rellekka is located on the south-eastern shore. The fairy ring code CIP takes you to north-west Miscellania. A small island of penguins near Miscellania is accessible only by the code AJS. Also in the south part of Etceteria there is a patch in which you can can plant a Spirit tree. #King Vargas and Advisor Ghrim (on second floor) #Princess Astrid (on second floor) #Prince Brand (on second floor) #Queen Sigrid (on second floor) #Derrik #Maple Trees #Coal #Fishing #Raking Herbs Starting the quest Speak to King Vargas to begin the quest. He will agree to let you be ruler of the kingdom if you can marry either his daughter or son, make peace with Etceteria and gain the support of the population. You can get to Miscellania with the longboat from Rellekka or via fairy rings (code CIP) Warning: If you leave the island after beginning the quest, but before you finish the quest, your progress with the Prince or Princess is set back, and your approval rating goes back to 25%. You do not have to give the prince or princess gifts again, or repeat the conversations, but you will have to go through all the emotes again. Marrying Note: For either option, do NOT change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you have a male character then this is who you need to marry. Speak to her a few times and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her and give them to her. The flowers can be brought for 15gp from the flower girl located just outisde the building from where the King presides. Then use any of the Dance, Headbang, Spin, Jig, Snowman dance, Zombie dance emotes in her room. Speak to her a few more times. Finally speak to her a bit more and agree with her. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use any bow on her. When she calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote. Again speak to her a few more times and agree with her. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with use the ring on her and she will marry you and request you tell her father of the marriage. (You will waste your time trying to tell her father if you have not made peace with Etceteria yet.) Note that a perfect ring, made during or after the Family crest quest, will NOT be recognized by the Princess. Prince Brand Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If you are female this is who you need to marry. Speak to him and he will ask you if you like his poem. Use the clap or cheer emote. Then speak to him and agree with him a few times then give him the flowers. Speak to him again a few times, agree and give him the cake. Continue talking and agreeing with him until he starts calling you My darling. Then use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on him. He will then agree to marry you. Peace Deal Speak to Queen Sigrid of Etceteria and she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria as an independent nation. Now head back to Vargas - it looks like he will agree if Etceteria changes its anthem. Speak to Queen Sigrid again and she says that it is a good anthem and she composed it herself. She will then agree after realising how awful it is. She has no bard and requests that you find a new anthem. To get a new anthem speak to Prince Brand; he will make an anthem. It is, however, an awful anthem. Before you return to Queen Sigrid, talk to Advisor Ghrim in the King's room and he will improve it, turning it into a good anthem. Sigrid will accept and will hand you over a letter containing a peace treaty to be signed by King Vargas. Take the treaty to King Vargas - he'll say he can't sign it with an ordinary pen. So head to northern shore of Miscellania where you will find Derrik (he's in the house with the anvil). Say you have an odd request for him. He will then make you a giant nib if you have an iron bar. Now use the nib with some logs and you will end up with a giant pen. King Vargas can now sign the treaty! Public Support After the treaty and getting engaged you must now get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need to be approved by 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. Players will start off with 25%. Players can check your approval rating by asking the villager you are helping. (There's no need to empty your backpack when building support among your subjects during this part of the quest, as the resources you gather go directly to them not into your pack, excluding weeds.) Note: You get a lot less experience for doing these things than you would normally. Players would obtain 0.1 experience per log they cut, fish they catch, coal they mine, or weeds they obtain from farming. File:Gaining favor.png File:Gaining favor 1.png File:Gaining favor 2.png File:Gaining favor 3.png Ways to Get Support. It is recommended that you mine, as for it is faster than all the others. Raking is somewhat faster than mining, but you have to wait for weeds to grow back. *Rake the Herbs and Flax outside the palace walls. 1% = 1.285 weeds *Mine Coal on the north side of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 coal *Chop maple trees in the centre of Miscellania. 1% = 3 maples (recommended if you have 50 woodcutting) *Fish Tuna, Lobsters, or Swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 fish (regardless of type of fish) Ways to Lose Support *Kill Villagers, -5%. *Steal from stalls. After you have 75% of the public support talk to King Vargas. Congratulations you have completed Throne of Miscellania! Reward *1 Quest Point *Management of Miscellania See also *Heroes Quest *The Fremennik Trials *Royal Trouble Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series